scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tiggerladdin 3: The King of Thieves
TheBeckster1000's twenty fourth movie-spoof of "Aladdin and the King of Thieves" Cast: *Aladdin - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jasmine - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Genie - Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Abu - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Iago - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Magic Carpet - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Sultan - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rajah - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Razoul - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Razoul's Guards - Archer Wolves (Robin Hood) *Cassim - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Sa'Luk - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *The Oracle - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Peddler - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) Gallery Tigger-the-tigger-movie-5.2.jpg|Tigger as Aladdin Profile - Kanga.png|Kanga as Jasmine Capper tells the Klugetowners to back up MLPTM.png|Capper as Genie Pigletdisney.jpg|Piglet as Abu Gopher kingdom hearts.png|Gopher as Iago Eeyore25.png|Eeyore as Magic Carpet Rabbit in Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie.jpg|Rabbit as Sultan Adult Simba (The Lion King).jpg|Adult Simba as Rajah The Sheriff of Nottingham.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Razoul Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-9544.jpg|Archer Wolves as Razoul's Guards Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Cassim Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung as Sa'Luk Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi as The Oracle Profile - Owl.jpg|Owl as Peddler Movie Used: *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) Footage Disney *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Book of Pooh (2001) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Talespin (1990) *Jungle Cubs (1990) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (2002) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Tarzan 2 (2005) Hasbro *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Dreamworks *Kung Fu Panda (2008) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs